Many modes of transportation (e.g., airplanes, cars, buses, trains, boats) often require travelers to sit upright in a confined space over an extended period time. In particular, travelers may be forced to sustain this upright posture with minimal support for the head, neck, and/or upper spine. Conventional travel pillows are typically portable versions of bed pillows better suited for a supine position. As such, conventional travel pillows do not provide adequate support for the head, neck and/or upper spine of a traveler sitting in an upright position. This lack of head, neck, and upper spine support may compromise the traveler's comfort, health, and safety.